


Morning

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Breakfast time in the loft





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'copper'

  
   
Morning  
   
by Bluewolf  
 

  
   
There was something ominous about the copper-colored clouds.  
   
Theoretically they simply indicated the coming sunrise, even though the clouds to the west showed color as well as the ones to the east. Theoretically the darker orange-reds would lighten, becoming red-yellow before the sun rose above the horizon, the lightening reds of sunrise disappearing with the brighter light. But the copper color seemed to be darkening, and the clouds were definitely getting thicker as they changed color to nearer black. It was getting darker - more like sunset than sunrise.  
   
And then a streak of light darted down from the clouds towards the ground (although with windows facing west Jim was only aware of a flash of light) followed four or five seconds later by a loud rumble of thunder.  
   
There was the rattle of hail against the loft skylights, making Jim wonder - not for the first time - why he had bought an apartment on the top floor of the building. Though he knew why; because of the way the buildings had been placed when Prospect was developed, he had a good view towards the bay. On the next level down, that view would have been blocked by another building. And that view more than compensated for the occasional deafening rattle of hail or very heavy rain. Most of the time, though, in bad weather, the rain, even when it was unrelentingly heavy, came as small drops that he could hear but only as a quiet background noise that was easily ignored. Snow, when it fell - rarely, this close to the ocean - just landed softly, silently...  
   
There was another flash of lightning, the thunder only a second after it - the storm had moved fast; it was nearly overhead.   
   
At least he and Blair had both had their shower; the bread was toasted, the coffee was ready; if there was a power outage, at least breakfast was prepared.  
   
Blair came out of his bedroom. "Got your hearing dialed down?" he asked.  
   
"It is now," Jim said. "But that last thunderclap made me jump."  
   
There was another flash of lightning, and the clap of thunder was almost simultaneous.  
   
"It's moving fast," Jim said. "By the time we've finished breakfast it should be past its worst."  
   
Blair nodded and reached for the coffeepot. They could ignore the storm for the moment, and hope it had blown past by the time they had to leave for work.  



End file.
